


Song of a siren

by Awenseth



Series: Jeckie Chan the adventure never ends [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens and Valmont feels depressed at the thought to lose the woman he loves most in the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of a siren

**Author's Note:**

> Hit a small tpye of block while working on the contest fic so I decided to post up a number of my missing fics...
> 
> The story takes place 19 years after the adventures of Jackie Chan and his friends. Jade is now captain of Section 13, a chi wizard, housewife and mother. She managed to do the unbelievable and gained the respect of the 8 Immortals and the 8 Demon Sorcerers. Everything was great until the day demon hunters come…

Valmont's POV. :

I sat alone in the bedroom, my throat hurt, my hands were shaking. How could these bastards do that to you? Angry tears streamed down my face. You didn't even have a chance to defend yourself; you wanted to protect your siblings. Why did they have to do that to you? Fire is your biggest weakness…

I turn around and stare at your bedside where you lay every time by my side. The sheets are cold now; I can't stay longer here so I leave the room and go upstairs to the room that I only made for you as a wedding present. I stand in front of the big door and go inside.

I remember the sparkling in your crimson eyes when you first saw the beautiful flowers, the two waterfalls and the lake. I remember the touch of your soft lips, the feeling of your azure scales against my skin. This was the place where we made love and created our daughter. This was also the place where you gave life to our biggest and most protected pride. The birth was long, but we stood to each other. _'Please my love, don't leave me alone'_ , I thought. I don't want to loose you, my beautiful mermaid. I stand in front of the lake and stare at my reflection, I feel not complete without you.

Then I heard a soft melody. Please, don't tell me you are singing to calm the souls of your siblings; you are only weakening yourself… I run out of the room, my chest is aching; if you died I would never smile again. I reached the infirmary, running past your siblings. It took me only fifteen minutes, but it seemed like eternity.

The door was closed.

I call your name.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

"Bai Tsa!" I screamed your name. Please my beautiful siren, stop singing...

The others also arrived and we tried to open the door, it seemed that the other demons were alright now from your song and thanks to Tchang Zu, we came inside. _'I need to thank the thunder demon'_ , I thought.

As we run ran inside, my heart stopped. You lay there in your blood and Shendu held you in his arms, trying to send as much of his energy to you as he could. Your body was limb and not breathing, my soul was breaking into pieces. "Brothers, sister I need your help…" he said and that was the first time I heard worry for her in his voice.

That showed me that Shendu cared for his sister. I stood there with the others and looked at the other part of my family who tried to save their sister's life. Now I really understood that I'm only a mortal, that I could have never protected her or the others. I began to have doubts about her love for a useless and weak human like me. But then someone took my hand. I looked down and saw my daughter, our daughter. Then someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to the person and looked in Jade's honey eyes and my doubts went away.

Bai Tsa loved me for what I'm.

I was so selfish to think otherwise and to think that no one understood my pain. Jade, Ashley, Viper and Tohru also feared for their loved ones.

The demons were ready and she fell asleep, her face looked so peaceful now. After we went out the intensive station Jade ordered her siblings to rest, Shendu decided to stay on her side and I was also ordered to rest. _'I admire her braveness; I know how long she needed to make the 8 Immortals to agree to give her one year time to show that the demons can be god and she made it. With that she gained even more of the demons respect and they even looked at her as one of their siblings which gave Jackie almost a heart attack.'_ I smiled at that memory.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

I took Seria's little hand in mine and brought her to her room and sat on her bed.

"Daddy, will mommy be alright?"

"Yes, my little pearl, she will soon wake up and be with us," I said to her softly and kissed her forehead before I left her bedroom.

On the next morning, I was woken up as I felt someone stroke my hair. I turned around to be greeted by you in your true form. I didn't mind it then I love you in every form. I leaned over and kissed your lips.

"Welcome back my beautiful mermaid…"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to VampireNaomi on FF.Net who had helped me as my beta and because she loves this pairing.


End file.
